Christmas at Stark Tower
by WholockiansAssemble
Summary: The Avengers and Loki reunite for the Christmas holidays...
1. Chapter 1

"Christmas eve dinner is served!" Tony exclaimed, placing a beautifully cooked Turkey on the table, the others clapped. "Thank you, thank you. As you can see I am amazing at everything." He boasted.

"Midgardian festive food is surprisingly tasty," Loki admitted, stuffing his mouth, "what meat is this?"

"Turkey." Pepper chimed in.

"Wait, is Turkey not a..." Thor began, but was interrupted by Clint.

"No there is the country Turkey. Then there is the food turkey." He laughed.

"Good explanation Legolas." Tony smirked. Everyone laughed.

"Good God, are we gonna go through this again?" Bruce sighed.

"I really hope not." Steve muttered.

"Shut up and eat!" Loki protested, handing round the gravy.


	2. Chapter 2

After dinner they all Sat on the sofa in front of Tony 's flat screen TV.

"Right then, what do you want to watch?" Tony asked, taking out a handful of CDs, "I have Game of Thrones, Sherlock, Harry Potter, Doctor who Christmas specials."

"I want to watch Game of Thrones." Natasha demanded, the others gave nods and hums of approval. Tony stuck in the CD and sat between Loki and Pepper.

...

"Wow, Goffrey is such a dick-head!" Barton spat.

"He brings shame on his family!" Thor muttered.

"Season two?" Tony proposed.

"YES!" Everybody snapped. This time they all sang to the theme- Steve singing extremely out of tune.

"Where exactly is this place on Midgard?" Loki inquired, taking a handful of popcorn.

"Shh, we're trying to watch this!" Natasha frowned.


	3. Chapter 3

By season two episode five, everyone apart from Natasha and Pepper were asleep; Banner was gently snoring away.

"Natasha, what would happen if the boys were to wake up on the balcony?" Pepper hinted. Natasha responded with a sly smile and with the help of Jarvis they moved the sofa-full of men outside. When they had finished they leaned over the bar counter to admire their handiwork.

"Alright I'm gonna see if Jane is gonna come tomorrow. Thor will be pleased." Pepper reached over to her phone.

"Okay, I'm going to bed; I want to get up early to see there faces!" Natasha pointed towards the misplaced sofa.

...

The girl were woken up by a loud, "HOLY FLYING SHIZZNIT! WHY AM I HERE?!" Giggling like hyenas, the two came to find Clint scared out of his wits, Loki holding on to Thor for dear life, Tony swearing under his breath and Bruce sobbing into a pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

"Why would you do this to us?!" Clint squealed, making Natasha laugh even harder. Eventually- after Pepper and Natasha had finally calmed down- they helped Steve, Tony, Bruce, Clint, Thor and Loki inside.

"Well," Tony said, trying to raise the spirits, "it's poptarts for breakfast!"

"Yes!" Thor cried, as if forgetting the trauma he made just gone through,"I have dibs on the wild berry flavour!"

...

Fifteen minutes later everyone sat around the table in their pyjamas with poptarts, silently staring at each other. The silence was broken by the _SWISH_ of the lift doors opening. Out of it stepped Jane and Darcy, each holding a pile of presents.

"Merry Christmas!" Jane half sang.

"Yay!" Darcy responded sarcastically. Jane ignored her and ran to hug Thor, who had gotten up to greet her.

"Poptart?" Tony offered, mouth full.


	5. Chapter 5

"Can we open the presents now?" Bruce squirmed in his chair.

"I suppose so..." Tony began, but as soon as he said that everyone practically sprinted over to the Christmas tree. Loki was the first there so he passed all of the others' out. In the end every one got nine.

Clint unwrapped his presents first, "state of the art bow... love Natasha kiss kiss; thanks!" Natasha blushed, "A Katniss Everdeen action figure- let me guess, Stark?" Tony nodded.

"My turn!" Loki grinned, "A helmet of wool?"

"Its a beanie!" Pepper butted in. Loki nodded in delight.

"A box of chocolates... ooh Lego!" He cheered, he had been ranting on about the amazing bricks since he first saw them in Bruce's apartment.

"Me next. Oh wow!" Jane cried. Thor had brought her a gold amulet back from Asgard.

"Ooh shiny!" Darcy replied, leaning over Jane's shoulder. "Well I got LOTS of book vouchers and an awesome Doctor who T-shirt."

"Whoa! A custom engraved hand gun. From Clint. Woo!" Natasha screamed, hugging Barton tightly.

"Wow, get a room you too." Tony sighed, "I've got a Christmas jumper- thanks Pepper. That part I needed for my new suit, thanks Bruce." Everyone snickered at his jumper, which had on it a Christmas tree with 3D baubbles.

"Poptarts!" Thor said exasperated. "What a marvellous present!"

"That's cool." Steve smiled, "Oh wonderful. A shirt with my own shield printed on it."

"I've got a plushie... of the other guy." Bruce sighed, but he couldn't help smiling just a bit.

"Thank you Tony! You got the House MD box set I asked for." Pepper laughed. Tony was confused for a second then pretended he knew what she was talking about.


	6. Chapter 6

"So... can we watch Christmas Specials of Doctor Who?" Darcy asked. With nods of consent she made her way to the DVD player, proudly showing off her set of Christmas Specials.

"Wait, wait. Before we begin I have Bruce a special present, something he was talking ever so emotionally about last month." Tony brought out from behind his back a meticulously wrapped present. Bruce's face lit up as he ripped it open but horror fell upon him as he realized what it was.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS? I TOLD YOU THAT THEY ARE THE SPAWN OF THE DEVIL! WHY WOULD YOU BUY ME A FURBY?! JESUS CHRIST!" He screamed, throwing the thing as far away as possible. The others stared coldly at Tony in disgust.

"Popcorn anyone?" Tony asked timidly.


	7. Chapter 7

"Good God Tony, how low can you go?" Pepper spat, comforting Bruce. The poor man looked as white as a sheet, he took long deep breaths as if to keep himself from punching Stark.

Finally he sighed, "Its Christmas, forgive and forget right?"

"We good then?" Tony asked, walking towards Bruce. He got up smiling, then in one quick movement punched Tony in the face.

...

The group sat down as Tony placed a bag of ice on his swollen eye.

"I had to get that out of my system, sorry." Bruce apologized. Tony raised a thumbs up in his direction.

"Are all Christmas's like this then? Is violence a tradition on this festival?" Loki questioned, hugging a pillow.

"No no! It's supposed to be a happy joyous time. Isn't it Tony?" Jane emphasized, giving a sideways glance towards him.


	8. Chapter 8

"DOOOWWWWWEEEEEEEEE OOOOOOOOOO DOOOOOWEEEEEOOOOOOO" Clint, Natasha, Darcy and Bruce simultaneously- and rather off key- sang to the theme song. Tony tutted.

"Nerds." he sighed under his breath. Pepper lifted an eye-brow as if to say 'shut up and enjoy yourself'.

...

They had gotten through half the box-set when Tony- hardly paying attention to the TV- had noticed a few things. Loki was trying to flirt with Darcy.

"Hey Nat," Tony woke the sleepy redhead unceremoniously, "is it just me or is Reindeer Boy hitting on Darcy?"

Rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand she grumbled, "Probably, but how should I know? I was asleep. And don't call me Nat." With that she sighed and closed her eyes.

"So much for being hepful." Tony mumbled, turning his gaze to the Asgardian and a blushing Darcy, who were now sitting side by side.


End file.
